


Destruction of Government Property

by ofreverentia



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Yuzuru Hanyu, Sexual Content, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: With Javier returning to the military and being an instructor at the base made things a bit more awkward. Only in the sense of that now he had to wear an uniform ninety percent of the time, any other aspect appealed to Yuzuru. Javier was now even fitter than before, his body showing off new muscles, abs more defined than ever and he would be lying if he didn’t like it. Javier without clothes looked like an Adonis from some kind of novel and Yuzuru wanted to jump him most nights, even if he was so tired he couldn't really keep his eyes open. It made him work out more too, be able to keep up.





	Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is related to Lost & Found as it fits the universe I created there but the prompt is based on a screenshot / story I have read on Twitter before. Unfortunately I lost the source. If someone has it maybe they can link it for me. Thank you.

With Javier returning to the military and being an instructor at the base made things a bit more awkward. Only in the sense of that now he had to wear an uniform ninety percent of the time, any other aspect appealed to Yuzuru. Javier was now even fitter than before, his body showing off new muscles, abs more defined than ever and he would be lying if he didn’t like it. Javier without clothes looked like an Adonis from some kind of novel and Yuzuru wanted to jump him most nights, even if he was so tired he couldn't really keep his eyes open. It made him work out more too, be able to keep up. 

Javier didn’t appear to mind the bonus sex, on the contrary he was very enthusiastic and Yuzuru had the fear one day he will have to apologize to their neighbours for all the noise they were making. It couldn’t be helped because each time Javier thrust inside his body he saw stars and all he could do was moan out loud, his nails digging into his strong shoulders.

One night of exceptionally enthusiastic session, with him on top of Javier, moving with desperation towards his release, he leaned down and left a big mark of his lovers neck. Definitely difficult spot to hide but in the moment of his bliss he could care less, Javier just as pre-occupied urging Yuzuru to ride him faster.

The whole situation came biting back a few days later. 

Yuzuru received a call at work from the officer above Javier and asked him for a meeting. At first he panicked that something had happened but got quickly reassured that Javier was safe and sound. Nevertheless there was a topic they needed to discuss. Confused he agreed to meet the guy in the diner they all frequented at. Yuzuru left the center for his lunch break and the meeting, the guy already sitting at one of the tables waiting for him. Yuzuru approached greeting him with a firm handshake, took a seat and waited for what is there to come.

The guy reached inside his pocket retrieving an envelope, he handed over to Yuzuru, his expression way too serious. Yuzuru frowned starting to feel more than weirded out by the situation. Carefully he opened the letter, reading through the content.

** _“Mr. Yuzuru Hanyu,_ **

** _Javier Fernandez entered our base on the 12th of July with a visible mark on his neck, that could not be covered up by his uniform. The mark had a diameter of approximately a centimeter, turning a bluish purple color at the time of the examination. After speaking to Mr. Fernandez we have been notified that said marking had been placed on his self by you, Mr. Hanyu._ **

** _As the mark is visible and cannot be hidden by his clothing we officially determined it as a harm and damage to Government property. Hereby we would like to give you a warning and ask you to refrain from further damage in the future, or we will be required to take other actions._ **

** _Please sign the attached second version as acknowledgment of this warning and hand it over to the soldier present._ **

** _Thank you for your understand and future cooperation._ **

** _With sincere regards,_ **

** _US Military Commanding Officer Jones_ **

** _Date: 14th of July”_ **

Yuzuru stared at the letter, read it at least three more times before he raised his head to the soldier in front of him. 

“Are you kidding me?” He asked and the soldier cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable by the situation or maybe the murdering eyes Yuzuru was sending his way.

“As I have been informed, this letter and its content are of no joking matter Mr. Hanyu. The warning is legitimate and I would kindly ask you to sign the second copy. I would be on my way to hand it over to the Commanding Officer.” A pen was passed to Yuzuru and he blinked a few times between the letter and the pen. With a sigh he signed the paper, handing it over and the moment the soldier had it in his hands he stood up excusing himself. Yuzuru was left staring at his own copy in utter disbelief.

\----

Later in the evening, still confused and somewhat pissed he sat on the couch, Effie on his lap, staring holes into the letter on the coffee table. Javier returned with some take out dinner and approached Yuzuru to greet him with a kiss. Yuzuru on the other hand pulled away, glaring at his boyfriend. Javier raised a brow.

“Did I do something wrong? What’s wrong?” Yuzuru pointed and accusing finger at the letter. Javier took a seat on the couch next to him, picking up the paper reading it over. Before he could even see the signature in the last lines he burst out laughing the movement revealing the “offending” mark on his neck over the collar of his uniform.

“Are they fucking kidding me? You got warned because you gave me a fucking hickey?” Yuzuru huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“If anybody owns you around here, it is me. Not the fucking Government. What kind of bullshit is this?” Javier laughed even louder at the reaction, leaning over to press his lips to his, throwing the letter over his shoulder.

“Ignore them.” Yuzuru whined against his lips. “What do you say you leave more marks on me, under the uniform and see if they will complain about that too. I have a physical examination in two days.” There was a wicked glint in Javiers eyes and Yuzuru moaned at that.

“Challenge accepted.” Javier removed Effie from his lap and pulled him towards the bedroom, dinner forgotten and going cold on the kitchen counter.


End file.
